Arthur Weasley
Arthur Weasley, born February 6, 1950,J.K. Rowling Official Site: Birthday Section is a pure-blood wizard in the employ of the Ministry of Magic, as well as a member of the second Order of the Phoenix. He is a staunch believer in the equality of all magical and Muggle people, and the patriarch of the Weasley family. Arthur attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1961 to 1968 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Soon after graduating, Arthur married Molly Prewett. During the First Wizarding War, he was a member of the Order, and he and Molly had six sons — Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron — and a daughter, Ginny. At some point during or after the war, Arthur began working for the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. In 1996, he was promoted to head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects by the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. When the Second Wizarding War began, Arthur again joined the Order. While guarding the Department of Mysteries, he was attacked by Lord Voldemort's snake familiar Nagini, but made a full recovery. Arthur participated in the Battle over Little Whinging in 1997 and the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, and survived the war. Biography Early Life Little is known about Arthur's early life. He was born to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley (née Black)Although it has never been confirmed that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents, this can be inferred based on Sirius Black's statement in Ch. 6 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that Arthur was "something like his second cousin once removed." The Black family tree establishes Cedrella as a first cousin once removed of both Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius's parents. Thus, any children she had would be their second cousins, and second cousins once removed of their sons Sirius and Regulus. Also, almost all of Sirius's relatives can be seen on the Black family tree because both his parents were born into the House of Black, making it unlikely that he could be related to Arthur in a way not shown. See also this talk page and an HPL essay for more information.; the latter was disowned for marrying a "blood traitor", as her family believed strongly in the notion of pure-blood supremacy. Arthur had two brothers. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1961 to 1968 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school, he met and began dating fellow Gryffindor Molly Prewett. Arthur got caught out of bed by the school caretaker Apollyon Pringle after he and Molly went for a night-time stroll one evening. Marriage and First Wizarding War Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, Arhur and Molly married. Their marriage was rather rushed, as Lord Voldemort was gaining power during that time and the First Wizarding War began''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Arthur became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and during the course of the war, he had Molly had seven children: Bill in late 1970, Charlie in 1972, Percy in 1976, twins George and Fred in 1978, Ron in 1980, and the first daughter to be born into the Weasley family in generations, Ginny, in 1981. The war ended soon after Ginny's birth, but not before Arthur's brothers-in-law Gideon and Fabian Prewett, both Order members, were killed by Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Arthur was upset when some Death Eaters, such as Lucius Malfoy, were able to get off scott-free by claiming that they had been under the Imperius Curse. Arthur believed they were lying, and he and Lucius were hostile towards one another whenever they crossed paths. At some point between his graduation from Hogwarts and 1992, Arthur gained employment in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. At some point in time, he purchased a Muggle car, a Ford Anglia, and bewitched it to make it fly; in order to do so, he made sure to include a loophole in a law he wrote for the Ministry: as long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, it would be legal.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 1992 in Flourish and Blotts.]] In 1992, Ron, Fred, and George borrowed their father's car to rescue Harry Potter from Privet Drive. When Arthur returned to the Burrow after a night of Ministry raids, he was pleased to find out the car could indeed fly, until he caught his wife's eye; he then reprimanded the boys for doing so. The family, as well as Harry, then went to Flourish and Blotts where Gilderoy Lockhart was having a book signing event. While there, Arthur got into a fist fight with Lucius Malfoy over Arthur's fascination with Muggles. He was very excited to meet Hermione Granger's parents, both Muggle dentists, insisting on taking them out for a drink. When Harry and Ron were prevented from getting on Platform 9 3/4, the pair borrowed the Ford Anglia to fly to Hogwarts. Because of the potential breach of the Statute of Secrecy, Mr. Weasley faced an inquiry at work over the incident. 1993 In the spring of 1993, Arthur and Molly were called to Hogwarts when it was learned the Monster of Slytherin had taken their daughter, Ginny, into the Chamber of Secrets. It turned out that Lucius Malfoy had planted an old school diary of Tom Riddle's on Ginny, which subsequently possessed her and forced her to open the Chamber. Ginny was nearly killed, but was saved by Harry Potter and her brother Ron. In autumn of the same year, when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was believed to be seeking Harry's death, Arthur wanted to tell Harry the truth. He discussed the matter with his wife in secret, not wanting Harry to panic. Harry, however, overheard their conversation. On Platform 9 3/4, Arthur and Harry briefly discussed what Harry had heard; while claiming to be pleased Harry was not scared, Arthur urged Harry not to go seeking Black.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 1994 In the summer of 1994, Arthur managed to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup from Ludo Bagman for his family, as well as Harry and Hermione. The group went to the Top Box, where he was confronted by his old nemesis, Lucius Malfoy. After the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione returned to their tents, a group of Death Eaters stormed the campsite and began jinxing Muggles. Arthur, along with Percy, Charlie and Bill, went to combat them. Before he left, he told Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione to seek refuge in the woods, and he would find them when it was safe. When he returned - almost Stunning them - and saw the Dark Mark in the sky, he rejected the possibility that Harry had conjured it, despite the fact that Harry's wand (carried by Winky, whom he also refused to believe had conjured it) was used to send it up into the sky.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995 in 1995.]] A week into the summer holiday, Arthur got into an argument with his son Percy. Percy had recently been promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister, working directly for Cornelius Fudge; he had hoped his family would be pleased, but Arthur suspected it was a move by the Ministry to put a spy in the Weasley family. Percy insulted his father, claiming that ever since he started at the Ministry, he had to struggle against Arthur's reputation, and that Arthur had no ambition, which was, in Percy's eyes, the reason behind the family's poor economic status. Percy continued by saying that Arthur was an idiot to align himself with Albus Dumbledore, and that Percy's own loyalty lay with the Ministry of Magic. Percy soon moved out and found a flat in London. When Harry broke the International Statute of Secrecy by defending himself and his cousin Dudley against Dementors on August 2, Arthur escorted him to his hearing before the Wizengamot on the 12th. While he normally Apparated to work, Arthur felt arriving in a non-magical fashion would make a better impression, given what Harry was being disciplined for. One night, while guarding the Hall of Prophecy for the Order of the Phoenix, Arthur was attacked by Voldemort's snake Nagini; the attack was witnessed by Harry, through his scar. Critically injured, Arthur was taken to St. Mungo's. He survived the attack, but was required to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion at regular intervals. At the suggestion of trainee Healer Augustus Pye, Arthur tried stitches, a Muggle alternative, which Molly did not like. However, the stitches were not effective; Nagini's fangs apparently had a poison that dissolved them. Eventually, an antidote to the poison was found and he was cured, coming home just when fellow Order members Severus Snape and Sirius Black were having a heated argument. 1996 .]] After the Ministry finally accepted the truth that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned to power, Arthur was promoted to the head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. The Burrow also became the home of his son Bill's new fiancee, Fleur Delacour, much to Molly's dismay. The Burrow was later placed under the highest security the Ministry could provide, due to arrangments to have Harry stay there for the summer. During this time, Arthur would sometimes bring home news of odd accidents or disappearances, such as that of Ollivander, before they even reached the Daily Prophet. Arthur later accompanied several of his family members, as well as Harry and Hermione, to Diagon Alley, under Ministry protection. Harry later spoke to Arthur about suspecting Draco Malfoy of being a Death Eater and having purchased something Dark from Borgin and Burkes, before leaving for Hogwarts. Later, Arthur personally had Malfoy Manor searched for any possible Dark objects, to no avail. Harry, Ron and Ginny spent Christmas at the Burrow, where Harry tried to persuade Arthur and Remus Lupin that there was indeed something Dark about Malfoy. Newly appointed Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour would also arrive at the Burrow, with Arthur's son Percy in tow. Scrimgeour attempted to recruit Harry, with little success, while Percy once again fell out with his family. 1997 Harry's suspicions about Draco Malfoy were later proved to be true. He helped Death Eaters to infiltrate Hogwarts and Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape. Arthur and Molly later arrived at Hogwarts shortly after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower to see their son Bill, who was gravely injured by Fenrir Greyback during the conflict. The Weasleys sadly attended the funeral of Dumbledore, a man they respected greatly and who had led them as the head of the Order of the Phoenix. During the summer holidays, Arthur participated in the plan to evacuate Harry from the home of his aunt and uncle, before his seventeenth birthday (as a charm bestowed upon him by his mother at the point of her death would finally be broken). He flew with his son Fred, who was one of the "seven Potters". Unfortunately, dozens of Death Eaters ambushed the Order members and the Battle over Little Whinging ensued. Alastor Moody was killed by Voldemort himself in the conflict, while Arthur's son George lost an ear at the hands of Severus Snape. Harry, however, was successfully transported to the Burrow, which was protected by powerful enchantments. ]] During the wedding of Bill and Fleur, Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus arrived informing the guests that the Ministry of Magic had fallen to Voldemort and that Scrimgeour was dead. Death Eaters then interrupted the reception and the Weasley family was placed under constant watch. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, escaped to 12 Grimmauld Place. After they arrived, Arthur's Patronus appeared and informed them that the rest of the family was safe, but warned them not to attempt contact. However, Harry saw Arthur again while disguised as Albert Runcorn by use of Polyjuice Potion when he, Hermione and Ron infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. He found out that Arthur was under surveillance by the Voldemort-controlled Ministry for his "blood traitor" status. Arthur was one of the few people who made his disgust for the Ministry's anti-Muggle and Muggle-born stance very clear. He confronted "Runcorn", who seems to have bene considered very intimidating by most Ministry employees, about turning Muggle-born wizard Dirk Cresswell in to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 1998 When Harry accidentally broke the Taboo on Voldemort's name in 1998, the Death Eaters realized that Ron was with Harry, and the other Weasleys, including Arthur, were forced into hiding and prevented from going to work. It is unknown what safehouse Arthur and Molly used, but since they did not stay at Shell Cottage, it is possible they stayed with Molly's relative Muriel. In May, Arthur arrived at the school to take part in the Battle of Hogwarts. His estranged son Percy arrived just in time to apologize to his family and express his wish to take part in the fight against Voldemort's encroaching army. Arthur and Percy reconciled, and all the Weasleys took part in the battle. Together, Arthur and Percy incapacitated Pius Thicknesse. Following this he witnessed his wife kill Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry defeat Voldemort. The family was devastated by the loss of Fred in combat. In the years after Voldemort's death, Arthur's family grew even larger with the births of numerous grandchildren. Physical appearance Like many other members of the Weasley family, Arthur has bright red hair, though he was balding by the early 1990s. He wears glasses and has blue eyes, like his son Ron, and also possesses the tall, thin build inherited by his sons Ron and Bill.Chamber of Secrets, Ch. 3 His Way of Thinking As a pure-blood wizard who refuses to discriminate against Muggles, Muggle-born or half-blood wizards and witches, Arthur earns the contempt of Lucius Malfoy, among others, and is considered a "blood traitor". Arthur and Muggles Arthur is fascinated at how Muggles are able to go about their lives without magic. Whenever he finds himself in close proximity to them, he has a hard time containing his enthusiasm. During Harry's stays at the Burrow, he likes to sit next to Harry, in order to ask him questions about living with them, and has at various times attempted to engage the Dursleys in conversation. and Mrs. Granger in Flourish and Blotts.]] In 1992, when he learned Harry had never traveled by the Floo Network, he joyfully began to ask about the "escapators" in the London Underground. When the Weasleys and Harry met Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley that same year, Arthur was ecstatic to meet Hermione's parents, both Muggles, who were exchanging money at Gringotts. While the other family members went shopping for school supplies, Arthur insisted on taking Mr. and Mrs. Granger for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. In addition to his Ford Anglia, Arthur also collects a number of other Muggle items. He has large collection of plugs and batteries, as well as other undisclosed items in his shed. After successfully transporting Harry to The Burrow in the aftermath of the Battle over Little Whinging, Arthur showed Harry the remains of Sirius' motorcycle and told him he was eager to learn how the brakes worked, and that he also wanted to put it back together when Molly wasn't around. In time, Arthur did put it back together, and returned it to Harry. Because of his fondness for Muggles, in 1992, he drafted a proposition for the Ministry called the Muggle Protection Act. Many pure-blood wizards took offense to this, and Lucius Malfoy attempted to sabotage Arthur's plans; by planting Tom Riddle's diary on Arthur's daughter, he hoped to discredit Arthur and bury the legislation. When he took his family, Harry, and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, he was adamant about remaining incognito. He insisted on putting up their tents by hand and cooking their food outside with a fire. While somewhat familiar with the concept, he had trouble with a Muggle matchbox; he would light a match and subsequently drop it in surprise. In the end, he managed to get the fire lit with Hermione's help. When Death Eaters started a riot after the cup, Arthur was one of the people who acted to protect Muggle victims. His wall in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office is covered with Muggle pictures, including several of Muggle cars (one of which is a disassembled motor), Muggle post boxes, which he appears to have cut out of a Muggle children's book, and a diagram of how to wire a plug. His greatest ambition is to find out how Muggles are able to keep airplanes airborne. Personality } While Arthur Weasley was often seen as "fun" in the earlier years, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the gathering crisis in the wizarding world he shouldered a role of increasing challenges, assuming duties within the Order of the Phoenix in addition to new responsibilities at the Ministry. He is protective of Harry, and at times assumes a father-like role, a position previously occupied by Harry's godfather Sirius Black, and by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. In the wizarding world, Arthur Weasley can be understood to play the role of a well-meaning, reasonably competent everyman, trying to raise a family and do the right thing. He is a man of principle, and remains loyal to Dumbledore even though this retards his advancement in the Ministry of Magic and costs him the respect of Percy, who also works at the Ministry but agrees more strongly with the policies of the Minister for Magic. Behind the scenes *Arthur Weasley was originally intended to die in either the fifth or seventh book, but J.K. Rowling decided against it because he was "one of the few good fathers in the series." *There may be a pattern in the Weasley family of naming after characters in Arthurian Legend. King Arthur was a legendary British ruler; the names Percy and Ginny may also be derived from the legendary figures of Percival and Guinevere, respectively. *Rumours are currently circulating that Arthur will be attacked by the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback in place of Bill in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), as it seems likely that the character of Bill will be cut.Report on possible plot twist - scroll down to read * In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film), he comments to Mr. and Mrs. Granger "I understand other Muggles are quite afraid of you." This refers to a common Muggle phobia of visiting the dentist, as Mr. and Mrs. Granger are both dentists. *In the films Arthur is shown without glasses, and he is not balding, as he is described in the books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references de:Arthur Weasley ru:Артур Уизли pl:Artur Weasley Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Category:Humans